


Choque de Novela das Oito: Malhação Vidas Brasileiras

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Series: Choque de Novela das Oito [4]
Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: M/M, Muita amizade, Other, sprinterkombi, é isso aí
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Finalmente, a novela chega ao fim e os mocinhos encontram a paz nos braços um do outro. Não sem uma boa dose de drama, clichês e amigos bem intencionados.





	Choque de Novela das Oito: Malhação Vidas Brasileiras

**Author's Note:**

> FIM DA SAGA DA NOVELA DAS OITO GALERA!!! Lembrando que isso aqui é de uma saga de oneshots semi-independentes e o melhor é ler todos e na seguinte ordem: La Usurpadora, O Clone, Senhora do Destino e esse aqui.
> 
> Dá pra ler fora de ordem, acho. Mas melhor não.
> 
> Deixo aqui minha saudação a todos vocês que acompanharam, ao Caito e adona minha beta que também atende por Atrasilda do fandom de Lutávio.
> 
> Isso aqui não tem nada a ver com o canon ou com os atores.
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

Julinho conheceu primeiro Rogerinho. Não fora um encontro lá muito ortodoxo, e que incluiu o mais velho tirá-lo - até mesmo de forma literal - da igreja e levá-lo para o sindicato. Julinho, que trabalhava naquele tempo com transporte de ambulância, achou uma ótima promoção. Mesmo que fosse sentir falta do trânsito se abrindo à sua frente de forma espontânea.

 

Estando no sindicato, conhecer Renan seria questão de tempo e, de fato, o conheceu no primeiro dia que fora lá. Se deram bem, Julinho achando uma leve graça dele e no início achando que talvez o jeito doce do piloto da Towner indicasse uma certa inocência que poderia ser explorada. Mas a impressão passou rápido e logo percebeu que Renan era uma pessoa a se respeitar tanto quanto Rogerinho - questão de integridade física.

 

Mesmo assim, Julinho nunca fora conhecido pela perspicácia na hora de implicar com alguém e mesmo que brigasse com frequência com Rogerinho e às vezes sentisse que passasse da linha com Renan, formaram uma amizade legal.

 

Maurílio veio bem depois e a princípio, a primeira coisa que Julinho pensara era que o rapaz sorridente demais jamais sobreviveria no meio deles. Não era como se nesses anos todos outros não tivessem se aproximado do trio e por vários motivos não se integrado bem na dinâmica deles.

 

Mas Maurílio sobreviveu. E ficou.

 

***

 

A volta para casa - a pé - depois de terminar com Amanda foi longa. Não só pelo trajeto que tinha que percorrer, mas pelos pensamentos e emoções que faziam com que as pernas parecessem pesadas demais, assim como sua mente.

 

Não era como se nunca tivesse pensado que aquilo poderia acontecer, sobretudo da forma como as coisas estavam escalando. Mas, assim como seus sentimentos por Maurílio o pegaram de surpresa quando todo mundo já sabia, se deu conta de que tinha que fazer algo a respeito tarde demais.

 

E agora, não sabia o que fazer. Seria certo ir atrás de Maurílio? Talvez já tivesse bagunçado aquela família demais e da ultima vez que conversaram, tinha sido desastroso. Se Maurílio queria ficar lá com o Uber engomadinho não tinha mais o que ele pudesse fazer além de respeitar. Como devia ter respeitado da primeira vez.

 

Mas aquilo doía e detestava a ideia de Maurílio com outro. Quando eram os rolos sem futuro dele com idosas, nunca se importara. Mas agora ele estava com outro cara e pareceu bem óbvio que quem perdera e marcara bobeira fora Julinho. Logo ele que se achava tão esperto... 

 

***

 

Maurílio foi o último a “entrar para o grupo”. Não que já não os conhecesse. Era impossível alguém do sindicato não conhecer Rogerinho e Renan. Sabia quem era Julinho de vista. Eles é quem não o conheciam, já que na época não era um grande expoente do transporte alternativo - ou pelo menos, ninguém prestara atenção o suficiente para perceber suas habilidades como piloto.

 

Foi Rogerinho quem, por acaso, um dia o viu dirigindo e decidiu que ele tinha talento. E o fato dele ser entendido de “televisão” fez Rogerinho se interessar ainda mais.

 

\- Tô com uma ideia de fazer um programa aí. Se der certo de repente te chamo. - Ele falava para Maurílio na época, que era o único que se empolgava realmente com a ideia e insistia para saber no que Rogerinho estava pensando.

 

Por mais que parecessem pessoas completamente diferentes, tinham, além da profissão, um sonho em comum. Mesmo que Maurílio preferisse dirigir um grande filme, achava que qualquer trabalho na indústria do entretenimento era digno e interessante.

 

Não era difícil se dar bem com Renan, por mais que fosse uma pessoa um tanto quanto excêntrica. Apesar dos dois terem a mesma tendência de falar bastante - sobre assuntos e de formas completamente diferentes - e de alguns atritos gerados por isso, Maurílio não era tão combativo assim e Renan, se não fosse provocado, também não. As implicâncias dos dois geralmente terminavam em alguém cortando a quase briga e logo partindo para outros assuntos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

 

Mas com Julinho foi diferente. Porque o piloto da Taquara, a princípio, via Maurílio como uma presa fácil para brincadeiras maldosas e apelidos debochados. E tudo bem, Maurílio era mesmo isso tudo - mas não era de se amedrontar ou se importar tanto assim.

 

Rogerinho insistia que ele fosse junto nas coisas, Renan sempre lhe recebia bem (talvez porque às vezes tivessem longas conversas em que ninguém estava exatamente se escutando, mas que eram ótimas no sentido de descarregar a necessidade de falar) e Maurílio era teimoso.

 

E na primeira vez que explodira com Julinho, subindo o tom e o deixando sem palavras, sua “iniciação” estava completa. Julinho continuou implicando, mas era diferente, muitas vezes acompanhado de um sorriso amigável e sem mandar indiretas como se ele não estivesse ali.

 

Maurílio transformou o trio em quarteto e tudo se encaixara muito bem.

  
  


***

 

As próximas semanas, para Maurílio, foram marcadas por muitas noites mal dormidas e muita introspecção. Mesmo que não amasse Reinaldo, o término o deixava triste e pior ainda por não ter coragem nem de ligar ou mandar mensagem perguntando como o ex estava. Sabia que nem era o momento para isso, mas ainda sim não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpado e mal por ter causado dor num bom amigo.

 

Também se sentia culpado pelo término de Amanda. Mesmo que ela dissesse que não era tão sério assim, sentia como se tivesse arruinado um bom casal.

 

E ainda tinha a questão Julinho. Não sabia se queria se humilhar indo atrás dele. Nem sabia se valia a pena. Talvez fosse aquele o momento certo para superar de vez Julinho. Estava irritado ainda por tudo que Julinho causara - mesmo que sem saber. Talvez essa fosse a pior parte, que enquanto Maurílio sofria, Julinho nem ao menos se dera conta de tudo que fazia. 

 

Mesmo se Julinho o procurasse, não sabia se aceitaria. Estava magoado e não confiava que Julinho fosse mesmo saber como pedir desculpas. Julinho da Van dava desculpas, o que não era o que ele queria agora.

 

Não precisava de um casinho fracassado que só acabaria de jogá-lo na fossa, sem previsão de saída.

 

***

 

Rogerinho e Renan percebiam sim que tinha algo diferente no relacionamento de Julinho e Maurílio. 

 

Não necessariamente num sentido de algo a mais, mas sabiam que eles se davam bem e que muitas vezes optavam por fazerem as coisas sozinhos. Normal. Rogerinho e Renan faziam o mesmo, mas porque eram amigos de longa data.

 

Rogerinho sempre vira isso como algo relacionado às idades próximas. Ainda estavam em fases similares da vida, pensavam as mesmas coisas. Era normal que criassem uma cumplicidade. E também, era mérito todo do piloto do Ingá de saber escolher a dedo quem o cercava. Era lógico que ia também arrumar ótimas companhias para os outros.

 

Já Renan… Tinha outras hipóteses, que só quem é perspicácia pura poderia pensar. Via que os dois começaram uma amizade conturbada e logo isso mudou para um relacionamento muito próximo, quase que de uma hora para outra. Se já achava que a implicância de Julinho era meio despropositada - ou melhor, talvez tivesse um propósito no fundo, que nem o próprio sabia - a amizade súbita só fortaleceu suas suspeitas. Mas nada exatamente acontecia, aquilo virou parte da rotina e Renan já pouco pensava a respeito.

 

***

 

A mexida na vida Maurílio, surpreendentemente ou não, veio por conta de Rogerinho.

 

Foi chamado pelo piloto do Ingá para ajudar a carregar a Sprinter com malas cheias de algo que Maurílio não quis perguntar o que era, de onde viera ou para onde ia. Só sabia que Rogerinho estava quebrando um galho para alguém guardando aquelas coisas na casa dele e agora era a hora de devolver. Maurílio sempre gostava de ir pela rota da inocência para se livrar de uma eventual cadeia, então, quanto menos de fato soubesse, melhor.

 

Maurílio transportava as pesadas malas de dentro da casa para a calçada, em silêncio, ainda com a mente muito atribulada. Rogerinho podia até não ser sensível, mas sabia que um Maurílio quieto demais não era um Maurílio normal.

 

Rogerinho esperou que Maurílio trouxesse mais uma mala até a calçada, as mãos na cintura, observando o rapaz.

 

\- Ô Maurílio, qual é a tua, ein? Sei que você é fraco, mas nunca vi isso te impedir de tagarelar.

 

\- Ah, desculpa, Rogerinho. Minha mente tá longe…

 

\- E tá longe faz tempo, né! Desembucha, sua cabeça é muito pequena pra você guardar tanta coisa dentro dela, já te falei.

 

Maurílio olhou para a expressão rígida e irritada de Rogerinho, lembrando que ele e Renan que se preocuparam com ele e mandaram Julinho verificar como estava.

 

\- … É meio longo. E você não vai gostar. - Alertou.

 

Rogerinho pegou a mala que ainda estava na calçada, colocou dentro do carro e fechou a porta.

 

\- Vamo entrar e tu vai me contar tudo.

 

***

 

Julinho, por sua vez, ignorou Rogerinho, que tentara contactá-lo primeiro sobre a questão das malas. Estava fugindo de todo mundo que era vagamente relacionado ao problema em questão. Não era lá uma ideia muito prática, mas Julinho não necessariamente sabia lidar com situações emotivas. Principalmente uma que nem esperava se colocar.

 

Mas, o destino era sempre irônico e não respeitava bem suas vontades. Estava passando perto de uma praça, já no fim do expediente, anormalmente devagar, os pensamentos longe.

 

E então a voz inconfundível de Renan o chamou.

 

\- Julinho! Ô Julinho! 

 

Olhou para fora e viu o amigo piloto. Se surpreendeu de vê-lo ali, o espanto era evidente nas suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

 

\- Renan? Tá fazendo o que aqui, irmão?

 

\- Ah, Renanzinho queria ir num parquinho, aí eu trouxe ele.

 

Julinho decidiu não apontar a falta de lógica do morador de Caxias levar o filho numa pracinha da Taquara. 

 

\- Saquei. Eu tô indo pra casa, agora. A gente se vê.

 

\- Desce aí! - Renan insistiu. - Se não vai fazer nada podia parar pra gente conversar. É muito chato ter que ficar esperando Renanzinho cansar, o menino é um poço de energia! A gente pode ir num barzinho.

 

Pensou um pouco. Não tinha exatamente nenhuma desculpa para dar. Talvez pudesse mesmo se distrair um pouco.

 

\- Beleza.

 

Estacionou a Sprinter e junto de Renan foram para um barzinho ali próximo.

 

***

 

Sentaram os dois na mesa de Rogerinho, Maurílio puxando uma das cadeiras de assento gasto para se sentar enquanto Rogerinho arrumava um copo de água para ele.

 

Acabou de beber a água, enquanto Rogerinho se sentava à sua frente, de braços cruzados, esperando.

 

Não tinha forma fácil de começar aquela conversa, mas Maurílio tentou:

 

\- Eu sei que vocês mandaram o Julinho atrás de mim.

 

Rogerinho nem se surpreendeu ou reagiu a isso.

 

\- Claro, porra. Tava agindo estranho. E continua, né, e aquele inútil do Julinho nem pra dizer nada direito. 

 

Aquilo atiçou a curiosidade de Maurílio.

 

\- O que ele disse a respeito? 

 

\- Disse que ‘cê tava bem e que não tinha nada de errado. Aliás, disse por telefone e pra Renan. Não gostei nada disso, num falou comigo porque sabe que eu ia arrancar a verdade dele! Mas Renan disse que Julinho afirmou que não era droga e me disse pra esperar. Eu não devia era ter esperado porra nenhuma! Desembucha, anda!  O que houve?

 

\- Bom… É que... Eu tava namorando.

 

Rogerinho piscou e fez uma cara estranha. Provavelmente não esperava que a conversa fosse para aquele rumo.

 

\- Ah. Podia ter avisado, né? 

 

\- Então, é que, veja bem… Eu estava numa situação periclitante…

 

\- Para de inventar palavra e fala logo, ô Maurílio! Usando as palavras que existe!

 

Ele suspirou.

 

\- Eu… Tava namorando um cara… - Olhou para Rogerinho de soslaio, mas ele continuava com a mesma expressão de antes. - E esse cara, bem, era o meu amigo que eu levei pra live…

 

A expressão meio vazia de Rogerinho se transformou em fúria tão rápido que somente alguém com uma carranca constante como ele conseguiria tal proeza.

 

\- O Uber, rapa? Cê tá andando em ambiente de Uber? Namorando um Uber? Porra, Maurílio, ficou maluco!

 

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - Começou logo, erguendo as mãos em defesa, antes que Rogerinho se empolgasse no esporro. - Mas não importa, a gente terminou.

 

Para sua surpresa, aquilo só fez Rogerinho se levantar de sopetão, ainda mais raivoso.

 

\- Terminaram? Que que aquele puto te fez? Ele te ofendeu? Te machucou? Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele desgraçado---

 

\- Não, Rogerinho! - Ergueu a voz. - Eu que terminei com ele. Foi culpa do Julinho. Em partes.

 

A raiva deu lugar a estranhamento.

 

\- Julinho…?

 

\- É. Eu vou te contar tudo, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai quebrar o Julinho na porrada. Você me promete?

 

\- Mas ele fez merda?

 

\- Promete? - Insistiu.

 

Rogerinho voltou a se sentar.

 

\- Tá! Prometo. Mas se eu quiser eu desprometo também!

 

\- Mas essa não é a lógica de prometer, Rogerinho!

 

\- - Fala logo antes que eu decida te agredir também.

 

A contragosto, Maurílio começou.

 

\- Julinho foi atrás de mim como vocês pediram e eu estava num encontro com o Reinaldo. Ele fez um barraco no restaurante que a gente tava, foi ridículo. - Suspirou. - E não foi só porque ele era Uber, sabe? Eu sei que vocês também surtariam, mas ele começou a agir como se eu realmente devesse satisfação da minha vida pra ele. Ele não tava nem aí que ele era Uber. Ele teria feito o mesmo se Reinaldo nem fosse.

 

\- E por que ele faria isso? - Rogerinho perguntou, confuso. - Porra, tem que deixar aí você namorar com quem tu quiser.

 

\- Então… É complicado, mas acho que foi ciúmes.

 

Rogerinho ficou mais confuso ainda.

 

\- Do Uber? Julinho gosta do Uber?

 

\- Não! - Maurílio ficou levemente indignado. - De mim! Quer dizer, sei lá. É difícil.

 

Rogerinho continuou tentando processar as informações.

 

\- E desde quando Julinho gosta de você? Julinho não tá com a sua irmã?

 

\- Tava. Ela terminou com ele depois do barraco que ele fez. Eu acabei confessando pra ela que também gostava dele.

 

\- Você gosta do julinho? 

 

\- É. - Admitiu, derrotado.

 

\- Desde quando?

 

\- Não sei dizer. Faz tempo.

 

\- E ele gostava de você também?

 

Maurílio deu de ombros.

 

Silêncio.

 

\- Que loucura, rapá… Sera que Renan sabia... ? - Rogerinho perguntou meio que para si mesmo. - Mas se tu gosta dele e ele gosta de você, por que vocês não tão juntos?

 

\- Porque o Julinho aparentemente só percebeu que gostava de mim quando eu já tava com outro.

 

\- Porque ele é burro! Mas você não tá solteiro agora e ele também? Então, pronto!

 

\- É mais complicado que isso, Rogerinho.

 

\- Complicado nada, vocês que tão inventando história!

 

\- Eu não sei se ele gosta de mim pra valer mesmo. E eu não quero entrar num relacionamento que só vai me machucar. Você conhece o Julinho. Você sabe como ele é.

 

\- … É, Julinho sempre teve aí esse mal de ser babaca com as pessoas. Mas porra, ele te conhece a anos também, se  ele fizer mal pra você, eu quebro ele na porrada!

 

\- Rogerinho, não dá pra resolver tudo na porrada assim! E eu também não quero que isso aconteça! Poxa, a gente tem uma amizade legal, nós quarto. Não quero estragar isso. Como ficaria o programa? Eu não queria complicar as coisas. Não quero perder os melhores amigos que eu tenho porque me apaixonei pelo pior cara possível que nunca vai ser capaz de manter a porra de uma relacionamento minimamente decente.

 

Rogerinho ficou quieto. Não sabia bem o que dizer. Maurílio apenas cruzou os braços, olhando o chão, magoado. Rogerinho realmente odiava estar numa situação como essa, num assunto que não dominava.

 

\- Porra, sei lá. - Começou, meio que testando as palavras. - Eu não acho que vocês tenham aí que ficar juntos se acharem que não dá. Mas acho que no mínimo cês tem que conversar. Estragar a amizade, do jeito que tá é que não vai prestar!

 

Maurílio ergueu a cabeça, meio surpreendido que Rogerinho estivesse mesmo dando conselhos que não envolviam xingar todo mundo ou matar alguém.

 

\- Lógico que Julinho errou, - Rogerinho continuou. - mas não falar com ele também não vai ajudar. Vai parar de falar com ele até quando? Pra sempre? Porque tu também não sabe o que ele tá sentindo. Como vai saber?

 

\- Mas e se piorar as coisas? E se a gente decidir… Sei lá, que não dá pra se falar?

 

\- Aí vocês vão ter tomado uma decisão que vai ser melhor pros dois.

 

\- Mas e você e o Renan?

 

\- Porra, e daí o que a gente pensa? Tem que fazer o que é melhor pra você.

 

\- E o programa?

 

\- A gente dá um jeito. E acabô e você não me contesta mais! Vocês vão lá e conversem sobre isso e não quero nem saber de nenhuma desculpa! Tem que conversar!

 

Maurílio sorriu. Não achava que seria justo de Rogerinho de quem ouviria conselhos que o fizessem se sentir com mais certeza de como agir. Rogerinho tinha toda a razão, afinal. A merda já fora feita, restava que fizessem as contenções nos danos antes que fosse tarde demais. Mesmo que doesse. 

 

\- Obrigado. Acho que eu precisava ouvir isso. Vou conversar com o Julinho.

 

Rogerinho sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo e se levantou.

 

\- Aí sim, ô Maurilio! Mas primeiro vamo acabar com essas malas.

 

***

 

Dividindo uma garrafa de cerveja barata na mesinha plástica amarela do bar, conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos e Julinho já se sentia melhor.

 

Não durou muito, porém.

 

\- Ô Julinho, não ia falar nada não, mas ‘cê tá com uma cara de enterro hoje. - Renan falou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, tomando mais um gole do seu copo. - Tá acontecendo alguma coisa? Te achei meio sumido nos últimos tempos. Desde aquela vez que cê ligou pra mim, pra falar de Maurílio.

 

Julinho fez uma careta. Não era como se não esperasse. Achou o piloto da Towner muito quieto e conformado no dia que ligara para passar o relatório sobre Maurílio. 

 

\- Não é nada, Renan. Só cansaço. 

 

\- Cansaço de que?

 

\- Cansaço de cansaço, de trabalhar muito, tem que desenhar agora pra você, é?

 

Bebeu alguns goles, sentando de lado na cadeira, já ameaçando sair dali se Renan continuasse lhe enchendo o saco.

 

Mas Renan não ia se calar por tão pouco.

 

\- ‘Cê tinha culpa na história de Maurílio, não tinha?

 

Irritado, Julinho colocou o copo na mesa com um pouco mais de força que o necessário e contou mentalmente até três.

 

\- Tá bom. Você quer saber mesmo? Eu falo. Maurílio arrumou um namorado novo. Aquele Uber lá que foi no dia do oscar.

 

Renan não alterou a expressão.

 

\- Eu bem que desconfiei que aquele rapaz tava era querendo o corpo nu de Maurílio! E aí, que mais?

 

\- E aí o que? Um Uber, Renan. Aqueles inescrupulosos, com você mesmo diz! E ele nunca nem falou pra gente que era bi!

 

\- Ah pronto, agora tem que avisar que é bi, é isso? Virou fiscal de cu, ô Julinho?

 

\- Não é nada disso! Porra! - Bateu na mesa. - O cara traiu a gente saindo com Uber e você vem de coisa pra cima de mim! Tinha era que ficar puto com o Maurílio!

 

\-  E quem disse que eu não tô puto? Mas é que tem mais coisa nessa história aí que eu sei, que não sou bobo. ‘Cê não pode tar na fossa só porque o Maurílio têm um péssimo gosto. Isso todo mundo já sabia! O que mais aconteceu?

 

\- Nada. - Respondeu entre dentes. 

 

Renan estreitou os olhos e Julinho decidiu falar alguma coisa para Renan parar de encará-lo.

 

\- Eu terminei com a Amanda, ok? Foi isso. Só isso. Agora me deixa em paz.

 

\- Sabia! Maurílio aparece de namorado novo, você termina com a Amanda, tá tudo se ligando nessa história!

 

\- Tem ligação nenhuma, porra. E a Amanda que terminou comigo.

 

\- E você tá mal por isso? Não tinha reparado que ‘cê gostava dela assim não.

 

\- Eu já te respondi. Você tá querendo inventar coisa onde não tem. Os fatos são esses. - Foi se levantando. - E se você vai ficar me enchendo o saco, eu to fora.

 

\- Ô Julinho, - Renan levantou também. - tô perguntando porque me importo. Não precisa ficar tão na defensiva também não, parece até Renanzinho quando foge de mim! Assim é que comprova o que eu tô pensando.

 

Julinho revirou os olhos, largou umas notas na mesa, e saiu do bar. Renan o acompanhou, mas isso não era surpresa nenhuma.

 

\- Ô Julinho, tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis perguntar pra você. - Renan  insistiu, por mais que Julinho fizesse questão de ignorá-lo. - ‘Cê gosta do Maurílio?

 

Estavam no meio da rua, mas Julinho parou, pego de surpresa, se virando para o amigo com os olhos bem abertos.

 

Os carros frearam bruscamente e buzinaram, fazendo com que fossem obrigados a seguir para a calçada em respeito aos profissionais.

 

\- Eu tô certo não tô? - Renan tornou a insistir.

 

Julinho respirou fundo.

 

\- Talvez. Mas não importa.

 

\- Não, senhor! Importa sim! E agora ‘cê me conta o que aconteceu de verdade!

 

Sem muita saída, sabendo que Renan ia continuar insistindo em saber mais e com certeza envolveria o próprio Maurílio nisso se continuasse calado, resolveu contar:

 

\- Eu peguei o Maurílio num encontro com aquele playboyzinho e perdi a cabeça. Maurílio não gostou e disse que tava com ele porque eu tava com a Amanda. Aí Amanda terminou comigo por conta disso.

 

\- E agora?

 

\- E agora o que? Agora eu to na merda e o Maurílio tá com aquele Uberzinho. Esse é o fim da história!

 

\- Mas se ele tava com ele, mas na verdade gostava de você, ’cê devia era falar com ele. É lógica isso.

 

\- Você não viu a cara que ele tava da última vez que a gente se falou. E isso nem é sério, daqui a pouco eu esqueço.

 

\- Você me desculpa, Julinho, mas isso não é qualquer coisa não. ‘Cê sempre agiu estranho com o garoto. Você nunca ficou assim por ninguém. Por ciúmes, então! Quando você fica puto é que sai pegando todo mundo! Isso aí tem mais, você sabe disso também!

 

\- Se eu soubesse, eu teria notado a muito mais tempo que tava interessado e teria feito alguma coisa. Se não fiz é porque não era tão importante.

 

\- Ou simplesmente te faltou aí a perspicácia pra perceber o que tava acontecendo. - Renan fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. - Você tá apaixonado pelo Maurílio? É amor, é isso?

 

\- QUE?! - Levantou a voz mais do que deveria, atraindo alguns olhares. Retomou, com um tom mais baixo. - Eu nunca que ia ficar apaixonado por Maurílio. Tá doido? Maurílio, de todas as pessoas?

 

\- E qual o problema disso agora, ô Julinho? - Revirou os olhos. - Maurílio pode ser lá meio esquisito, se vestir mal e não ter um físico muito legal, mas ele também tem seu valor.

 

\- E eu vou lá me apaixonar só por que de repente ele tem uns olhos e um sorriso bonito? Já viu como ele arruma o cabelo achando que tá arrasando? Ia ficar muito melhor se ele parasse com o laquê. Eu nem noto muito ele.

 

Renan apenas ficou observando Julinho e ele se sentiu julgado.

 

\- Que foi, porra? Para de me olhar assim! Você que começou com tudo isso!

 

\- Julinho. Conversa lá com Maurílio. Custa nada. Eu com a minha ex mulher, se eu não tivesse conversado com ela a gente ia tar bem e casado até hoje e imagina a intensidade do problema! Às vezes você tem que conversar nem que seja pra ver que é melhor ficar bem longe!

 

\- Eu não quero falar nada! Não vou me humilhar! Se ele quer ficar com o Uber que fique lá, tô pouco me fudendo! Eu vou é esquecer isso!

 

Renan ficou em silêncio. Então respirou fundo e pegou o celular, começando a discar um número.

 

\- Eu vou é ligar pro Rogerinho. - Informou.

 

\- O que? Por que?

 

\- Ele vai te dizer pra falar com Maurílio, ele não vai deixar você estragar tudo assim. Cês são amigos há anos, tem que ter diálogo nisso aí!

 

\- Não vai ligar porra nenhuma! - Tentou tirar o celular de Renan, mas ele conseguiu segurar o celular longe e o impedir de se aproximar com a outra mão. - Me solta, porra!

 

\- Se você disser que vai falar com o Maurílio, aí eu não preciso ligar pro Rogerinho.

 

Sem paciência, Julinho decidiu assentir.

 

\- Tá, tá. Eu falo. Só não mete o Rogerinho nisso!

 

\- Vai mesmo? Promete? Tem que prometer!

 

\- Prometo.

 

Renan sorriu e soltou Julinho, que também se acalmou. Isso é, até Renan levar de novo o celular a orelha.

 

\- Você disse que não ia ligar! - Exclamou Julinho, já querendo tomar o celular de novo.

 

\- Não tô ligando pro Rogerinho não, ô. Tô ligando pra Maurílio. - Estendeu o celular para ele. - Toma. E lembre-se que você prometeu!

 

***

 

\- Alô? - Maurílio atendeu o telefone, equilibrando-o entre o ouvido e o ombro para poder voltar a ajudar a arrumar as coisas dentro da Sprinter. Como ninguém responder de imediato, insistiu. - Renan? Você tá aí?

 

\- … Não é o Renan. - A voz inconfundível de Julinho soou do outro lado.

 

\- Ah… - Maurílio respondeu, e devia ter feito uma cara estranha porque Rogerinho começou a encará-lo. - Então… O que foi, Julinho?

 

Rogerinho, que estava prestando atenção, ficou ainda mais curioso.

 

\- Que que ele quer? - Perguntou.

 

Maurílio sussurrou um “não sei” enquanto do outro lado só ouvia Julinho respirando pesadamente.

 

\- Nada demais. - Julinho finalmente respondeu, soando meio estranho. - Tu tá onde?

 

\- Casa do Rogerinho, por quê?

 

Ouviu Julinho xingar ao fundo e parecer falar com alguém. Provavelmente com o dono do celular 

 

\- Julinho? - Maurílio chamou.

 

\- Então… É que que queria falar com você…

 

\- E você não tá falando?

 

\- Falar ao vivo, dodói. A sós. Você vai demorar aí?

 

\- Não. - Olhou para Rogerinho que continuava assistindo. - Eu também tava querendo falar com você…

 

\- ...É? - Julinho parecia ter muita dificuldade em falar. - Será que… Você poderia ir na minha casa? Não vai ter ninguém lá.  A gente pode conversar em paz.

 

Ficou feliz de que pelo menos parecia que Julinho realmente queria falar sobre o mesmo assunto que ele, se optou por algum lugar que poderia ter certeza da privacidade. Terminou o que fazia e tornou a segurar o celular com a mão.

 

\- Tudo bem. Quando acabar aqui eu vou pra lá.

 

\- Tá. Então… Até mais, Maurílio.

 

Julinho desligou e Maurílio ficou olhando bobamente o celular por alguns segundos, sem sabre o que pensar. Rogerinho quem o acordou do seu estupor.

 

\- E aí? Vocês vão conversar?

 

\- É! Aparentemente ele também quer conversar. Me chamou pra casa dele.

 

\- Bom. Resolvam isso aí, não quero saber de palhaçada… Mas se precisar de alguém pra dar uma surra nele, pode chamar.

 

Mesmo que não fosse o momento para isso, acabou rindo.

 

\- Tá, pode deixar, Rogerinho. 

 

***

 

Julinho se sentia como se tivesse caído numa armadilha muito bem orquestrada por Renan. Não só por ele ter lhe obrigado a falar com Maurílio, mas por este estar justo na casa de Rogerinho. Acabou se sentindo acuado e marcando logo a conversa. 

 

Por outro lado, o próprio Julinho poderia ter suspeitado, visto que sabia que Rogerinho estava atrás de ajuda e se nem ele, nem Renan se prontificaram, era lógico quem deveria estar lá. 

 

Mas, pra dizer a verdade, talvez nem fosse mesmo um plano montado por Renan e só uma coincidência infeliz que o levou a não ter mais o que fazer além de marcar a tal conversa. Não que Renan com certeza não fosse contar vantagem quanto a isso depois.

 

Seja como for, tinha mais o que pensar agora. Chegou em casa e nunca se sentiu tão estranho no seu próprio lar. Não sabia bem o que fazer enquanto aguardava Maurílio. Parecia como se estivesse no seu primeiro encontro e no seu primeiro tribunal, ao mesmo tempo. O nervoso de ver quem gosta misturado com o medo de sair de lá sendo mandado para prisão - com a diferença de que a prisão verdadeira ele já sabia como desenrolar para sair.

 

Infelizmente, não teve muito tempo para pôr a cabeça no lugar - ou teve, mas não soube aproveitar - e logo Maurílio buzinava a Kombi em sua porta.

 

Abriu a porta para ele e se cumprimentaram, meio friamente, meio nervosos, nenhum dos dois sabendo o que esperar dali. Maurílio sentou no sofá e Julinho na poltrona. Bem distantes um do outro.

 

Silêncio.

 

\- Então… ? - Maurílio tentou começar, sem saber muito bem como.

 

Julinho também não sabia o que dizer então tentou começar com alguma amenidade.

 

\- Não precisa se preocupar que a minha mãe não vai voltar hoje. - Sabia que Maurílio não tinha perguntando, mas era mais fácil dizer aquilo enquanto encarava a padronagem do braço da poltrona. - Foi visitar meu irmão.

 

\- Ah, que legal! Entendi. - Maurílio pelo menos foi receptivo.

 

Julinho assentiu e engoliu em seco; Tinha que ser ele a começar a falar, não tinha?

 

\- Maurílio, eu… Queria te pedir desculpas por ter estragado seu encontro. - Arriscou olhar para ele. Maurílio mantinha a expressão neutra, apertando os lábios numa linha fina. - Eu não devia querer te controlar. Independente do que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir… Mesmo que eu ache Uber uma furada e que aquele cara não tenha nada a ver com você.

 

Se antes a postura de Maurílio parecia receptiva, agora ele cruzara os braços e assumia uma postura mais fechada.

 

\- E você lá sabe o que combina mais comigo? - Maurílio soou sarcástico e cortante. - Pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso, eu terminei com o Reinaldo.

 

Julinho ficou surpreso.

 

\- O que? Ele terminou com você? - Tentou soar neutro, mas acabou transparecendo uma certa alegria ao perguntar.

 

Isso só fez Maurílio franzir as sobrancelhas, mais irritado.

 

\- Não. Eu terminei com ele. Satisfeito?

 

A pergunta era velada com uma dose de veneno que Julinho não estava acostumado a ouvir de Maurílio, o que fez com que prosseguisse com cuidado:

 

\- Não, eu… Desculpa, palestrinha.  - Passou a mão no próprio rosto. - Eu não sou bom nessas coisas. Eu sinto muito que vocês tenham terminado. Mesmo.

 

Maurílio apenas ficou em silêncio. Julinho continuou:

 

\- É sério. Olha, se foi por minha causa… Vocês podem ficar juntos sim. Quer dizer, se você quiser. Você faz o que você quer.

 

Maurilio suavizou a expressão, mas parecia mais triste que irritado agora. Ele suspirou.

 

\- Não foi por você. Ou melhor, até foi, mas eu só não queria mentir pro Reinaldo. Ou pra mim mesmo. Eu não gostava dele… Não tanto quanto deveria.

 

\- Por quê? Você gosta de mim?

 

Mais uma vez, Julinho se provou muito bom em falar a coisa errada a julgar pelo olhar de Maurílio.

 

\- Não importa. Eu não vou ficar com você.

 

A pergunta saiu inocente e automática pelos seus lábios:

 

\- Por quê?

 

Maurílio se irritou e se levantou.

 

\- Não sei porque eu vim aqui, você não consegue nem levar uma conversa a sério! Poxa, eu queria realmente tirar isso tudo a limpo, mas parece que você só quer saber em sair por cima no final de alguma forma.

 

\- Não! Maurílio! - Se levantou e o segurou pelo braço, impedindo que ele continuasse seu caminho até a porta. - Me escuta, por favor. Deixa eu tentar de novo.

 

Maurílio hesitou, mas por fim, se acalmou.

 

\- Tá. Mais uma chance.

 

Julinho sabia que agora não podia estragar tudo. Tinha que falar da melhor forma possível, embora nem soubesse o que dizer. Focou naqueles olhos bonitos sem cor definida do Dos Anjos e começou a falar:

 

\- Me desculpa, tá bom? Por tudo e pelo que eu falei até agora. Eu sempre--- Sempre fugi desse tipo de conversa. Não gosto da exposição. Mas eu tenho que tentar, né, porque dessa vez é você e a gente se conhece a tempo demais pra acabar mal. Eu preciso de você do meu lado… Nem que seja como amigo.

 

Pausou. Como Maurílio não fez nada além de continuar encarando-o, torceu para que fosse um bom sinal e continuou.

 

\- Você tava certo, antes. Eu gostava de você. Eu gosto de você. Só que--- Eu não percebi isso. Ou percebi e não quis enxergar porque eu sempre soube que se eu assumisse que gostava de você, porra, eu não ia conseguir pensar em outra coisa! O que eu sinto por você é diferente do que eu já senti por outras pessoas, eu não sei explicar. Mas você faz qualquer coisa, até quando tá sendo chato pra caralho, e eu consigo achar uma gracinha e só quero mais da sua companhia. - Arriscou levar a mão ao rosto dele, acariciando seu rosto, sua barba, e como Maurílio não fez sinal de desconforto, continuou, chegando mais perto dele e mantendo sempre o contato visual. - Foi mal ter te feito passar por tudo isso e ainda ter incluído sua irmã. Não foi justo com você ou com ela. Mas acho que eu tava tão certo de que você nunca ia olhar pra mim desse jeito que nem me toquei do que eu tava fazendo.

 

\- Eu não ia olhar pra você? - Ele perguntou de um jeito como se aquilo fosse ridículo. - Devia ser o contrário.

 

\- Não, claro que não! Você é--- Porra, se olha no espelho, você é lindo e é cheio de cultura também e merece alguém que te faça feliz. Eu nem sei como descrever você!

 

Maurílio riu, corando de leve e Julinho só viu porque estava bem perto. A visão trouxe um sorriso para os seus lábios também.

 

\- Ah, Julinho, para com isso. Se isso for o que você diz pra todo mundo----

 

\- Não é! Eu juro que não é! Qual é, neném, cê já me conhece faz tempo. Não consegue dizer que eu não tô mentindo?

 

Maurílio voltou a encará-lo nos olhos e Julinho ficou sério. Passaram alguns instante assim até que Maurílio desviou o olhar.

 

\- … Droga, Julinho. Você tá sim falando a verdade… E eu te perdoou. Eu já ia te perdoar de qualquer forma, não queria perder você na minha vida. Mas… Você me machucou Julinho. De verdade.

 

Envolveu Maurílio em seus braços e sentiu Maurílio fazer o mesmo.

 

\- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Se eu pudesse, me impedia de fazer isso... Mas meio que já foi. - Se afastou dele, só o suficiente para olhar o seu rosto. - Me deixa consertar isso?

 

\- E como você vai fazer isso? - Maurílio perguntou, com a voz meio rouca.

 

\- Eu faço o que você quiser.

 

\- Então me beija.

 

E ele não teve que pedir duas vezes. Suas bocas se encaixaram perfeitamente, num beijo faminto de quem esperou tempo demais para aquilo acontecer. Já estavam nos braços um do outro e mesmo assim buscavam ficar cada vez com os corpos mais colados, uma necessidade um pelo outro que nenhum dos dois sabia explicar. Julinho aproveitou e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de Maurílio, desalinhando-os da forma que mais gostava. Se separaram pela falta de fôlego, arfando, olhos entreabertos mas ninguém queria sair dali ou desviar o olhar.

 

\- Você fica lindo assim. - Julinho sussurrou, arrancando um sorriso lindo de Maurílio.

 

\- Julinho… - Ele chamou, meio aflito, o medo claro no seu tom e na forma como parecia querer se ancorar nos ombros largos do motorista da sprinter branca. - … Por favor, se você não tiver certeza de que vai levar isso a sério--- Eu não vou aguentar se você--- 

 

\- Eu vou levar a sério. Vou fazer de tudo para fazer você feliz, de verdade. Se você me permitir.

 

Maurílio voltou a sorrir, dessa vez mais discreto, suave, mas esperançoso.

 

\- É claro que permito.

 

Voltaram a se beijar. Talvez ainda tivessem mais o que conversar. Mas por hora, a comunicação muda com os lábios era mais importante.

 

*** 

 

Alguns meses depois, os quatro se reuniam para gravar mais um programa. Durante esse período, Julinho e Maurílio continuaram bem. Apaixonados e, principalmente, em paz.

 

O casal chegou junto, como sempre chegava agora, e nem assim escapou do esporro de Rogerinho.

 

\- Porra, demoraram, ein? Que parte de estejam aqui às três vocês não entenderam?

 

\- São nem quinze minutos, dá um tempo, Rogerinho. - Julinho respondeu logo.

 

\- Eles tavam namorando, ô Rogerinho! - Se meteu Renan, que estava junto de Simone na bancada enquanto ela arrumava o microfone dele. - Tem que deixar eles curtirem também!

 

\- Quem dera, Maurílio atrasou foi pra sair do Projac. 

 

\- Ah, desculpa, foi minha culpa mesmo. - Maurílio admitiu.

 

Rogerinho lançou um olhar atravessado.

 

\- Fique esperto, rapá. - Disse antes de se afastar e ir até onde Simone e Renan estavam.

 

O casal seguiu na mesma direção e Julinho passou um braço nos ombros de Maurílio.

 

\- E afinal que que cê tanto fazia lá, meu dengo?

 

\- Ah, eu encontrei com o Reinaldo. Fazia tempo que eu não via ele.

 

\- Ah é? - Julinho conseguiu disfarçar a apreensão na voz. - E como ele tá?

 

\- Tá bem. Ele vai parar com o Uber, vai abrir uma grife de roupas. Ele tá namorando uma modelo, conheceu ela na faculdade e agora eles tão com um projeto bem legal juntos.

 

\- Entendi. - Julinho se sentiu mais tranquilo em ouvir isso. - Legal pra ele.

 

Maurílio o olhou, curioso.

 

\- Você ainda tem ciúmes dele?

 

Julinho pensou em negar, mas achou que era besteira.

 

\- Um pouco sim, né, dodói. Não sou de ferro.

 

Maurílio riu.

 

\- Eu estou feliz com você, Julinho. Não precisa fazer barraco de novela.

 

\- Não foi tão ruim assim, vai.

 

Já estavam próximos o suficiente para o resto do grupo ouvir.

 

\- Não foi ruim? Porra, ruim foi a saga pra vocês pararem de frescura e ficarem juntos logo! - Exclamou Rogerinho. - Tanto drama, parecia novela das 8.

 

\- Das seis, ô Rogerinho. - Renan interviu. - Pra ser das 8 alguém tinha que morrer e voltar querendo vingança.

 

\- Mas novela das 6 é novela de época e a gente tá em 2018! - Retrucou Rogerinho. - Faz sentido isso não! 

 

Renan pensou.

 

\- Então pode ser das 7.

 

\- Das 7 é novela sem graça que eles acham engraçada e que não faz sentido nenhum, eu particularmente acho que também não se enquadra não. Não quero ser a novela de menos sucesso. - Maurílio reclamou.

 

\- Será que dá pra parar com isso? - Julinho entrou na conversa. - Isso aqui num é novela, é vida real mesmo. Se fosse novela isso aqui tinha que acabar em casamento!

 

Maurilio olhou de soslaio para Julinho.

 

\- Isso quer dizer que você não quer casar comigo?

 

Julinho olhou para Maurílio, meio surpreendido.

 

\- Claro que eu quero. Mas achei que você ia preferir esperar mais um tempo.

 

\- Ah, não, parô, parô o assunto de romance que a gente tem programa pra gravar! - Exclamou Rogerinho. - Vamo logo com isso!

 

\- Casa não, casamento obriga a separar e cês são um casal tão bonitinho junto. - Aconselhou Renan.

 

\- Eu não vou me separar do Palestrinha. Sem chance disso acontecer. - Julinho olhou para Maurílio, que sorriu para ele. - Se a gente casar vai ser pra sempre.

 

\- O que que eu falei sobre parar de romance agora? - Rogerinho se irritou 

 

Foram colocar seus respectivos microfones e gravar o novo episódio.

 

Ainda tinham algumas dúvidas sobre o futuro - será que duraria para sempre mesmo? - mas, por hora, enquanto estavam ali, juntos e felizes, era o que importava.


End file.
